The Steps Featuring Chicks and Ducks
by StarryWolf212
Summary: This is the story of the steps love took to bring Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha together presented in a crazy way.
1. Chapter 1

**Warning: This story might cause the need for something normal, so I do not want any readers to sue me for any psychotic illnesses received from reading this story. No, I'm kidding, it's not _that_ bad…but you guys might be thinking, "WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS SHIT??"… might be. I don't know your opinions. I just wanted to warn you and let you know that this story is based on a conversation I had with my friends. No, we don't talk about this stuff regularly, we were… hyper that's all.**

**ENJOY!!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

**The Steps Featuring Chicks and Ducks**

It was a Thursday around 7 AM.

Yes, Thursday was the day Sakura went to save the little chicks. She went so early because she did not want to be late for school. Sakura went to the farm that was known to have the most chickens. Only an old farmer lived there and she knew he kept those chicks to fatten them and one day enjoy them for his lovely dinner.

She knew she had to save those chicks, so every Thursday, she took a chick and set it free in the forest.

Today, Sakura stealthily snuck beside the silver fence for the chicken coop. She crouched down and put her leg over the wires. Then, Sakura quietly crept towards the chickens and looked for a chick. When she found one, Sakura scooped the chick into her hands. She put in her pocket and went to go to the forest. As she jumped out of the coop, she glanced at her watch and saw that it was 7: 45 AM. _Damn it,_ she thought. _I don't have enough time to free it. I'll have to take it to school with me._

Later in the Academy

Iruka Sensei was teaching the class about the properties of chakra. Sakura sat calmly in the front row with the chick in her pocket, listening to her teacher attentively. Suddenly, the chick began to peep very, very loudly. Sakura's eyes widened, scared that somebody might hear the chick's cries, and tried to calm it.

"Okay, whose cell phone is that?" Iruka demanded, hearing the chick and mistaking it for a cell phone ringer. **(me: ….idiot.)**

"Oh, um, it's mine," Sakura replied, poking the chick to make it stop making the noise, but that was not very successful.

"Well, turn it off, Sakura," He said.

"I'm trying!" Sakura cried, poking the chick even harder. Then, she heard a crack and her eyes widened again. Realizing what she had done, her emerald eyes filled with tears. She was trying to save the chick, but instead, she had hurt it! Sakura raised her hand and asked, "May I please go to the bathroom, Iruka Sensei?"

"Yes, go ahead." He answered.

Sakura ran out of the room and as soon as she exited the classroom, Sakura took the chick out of her pocket to examine the damage she had done. The fluffy, yellow wing was bent in an odd way and Sakura immediately knew that she had broken it. Sakura rushed into the bathroom and took some toilet paper and wrapped it around the wing.

"I'm afraid that's all I can do for you right now, little chickie. I can help you more once we get home, but that won't be for a couple of hours." Sakura whispered to the chick and the tiny bird nodded its head, as if it understood what she had just said.

After School

Sakura walked home quickly, avoiding all distractions. She had her hand in her pocket where the chick was located to calm the chick. Sakura walked as fast as she could while appearing to be normal to her house. She wanted to ask her mother if she was able to nurse the chick back to health.

"Mom! I'm home!" Sakura called into the house as she entered it.

"Oh, hello, Sakura," her mother replied.

"Uhh, Mom? Can I keep an injured chick that I found until it gets better?"

"Again?"

"…Yes."

"Very well, Sakura, but it is _your_ responsibility."

"Thanks, Mom!"

Sakura enjoyed nursing the chick very much. She became attached to it very much and was very sad two weeks later, when the small bird was fully healed. After the chick was released into the wild, Haruno Sakura returned to a farm to save another chick.

**Author's Note: I wasn't sure how to end the chapter…so I just did. Please review! It would help me very much if I knew people out there thought my story is stupid because if enough people thought so, I would stop writing this story. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Sorry for the long update, I have been kind of busy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

Chapter 2

Uchiha Sasuke looked at his reflection in the mirror, adjusting his forehead protector. He recalled two days ago, when he graduated from the Academy. Sasuke was getting ready to meet his Team and sensei, Hatake Kakashi. His team consisted of Uzumaki Naruto and Haruno Sakura. Naruto was the most annoying person Sasuke knew and he was a little bit vexed at the fact that Naruto was part of his team. Sakura was also pretty annoying, but in a different way. She was an "I'm going to kill myself if she doesn't stop annoying me" type. Naruto, on the other hand, was more "I'm going to kill _him_ if he doesn't stop annoying me." There was a huge difference.

_At least Sakura isn't a fangirl, _Sasuke thought. If she was, he might have gone emo. His teammates and he had decided to meet Kakashi together, so they could get to know each other better. Yes, it was Kakashi's idea. Therefore, Sasuke's first stop was Sakura's house.

At Sakura's House

Sasuke knocked on the door and a woman, who Sasuke assumed to be Sakura's mother, answered the door.

"Oh, hello, you must be Sasuke-kun. Sakura's room is upstairs and the first door on your left," The woman said.

As Sasuke entered the house, he immediately noticed how warm it was in there. _My God, it's a little chilly, but there's no need for the heating system to be turned to like a zillion degrees. _Sasuke thought to himself.

He knocked on Sakura's bedroom door and heard Sakura say to come in. Inside, she was brushing her pick hair. Sakura's room screamed ducks. The yellow creatures were everywhere, on her wall, her dresser, and her bed. There were posters of ducks, small stuffed ducks, and the carpet even had a ducks printed on it. Sasuke tried to ignore the birds as he entered the room. Unlike the rest of the house, this room was very cold.

"Why is it freezing in here?" Sasuke asked.

"Good morning to you too! I'm fine, thank you for asking." Sakura gave him a look. "Geez, Sasuke. Learn how to greet people."

"Whatever. So why is it so much more colder in here than the rest of the house?"

"The window's open." She simple stated.

"It feels like it's always been open."

"That's because it had." Sakura replied to which Sasuke hung his mouth open.

"Always?"

"Yeah. All day and all night." When she saw that he was still shocked, she added, "Hey, I get hot living here. My mom gets really cold easily, so our heater is always on."

"Don't you get cold??"

"Nah, not really. It's because I'm human and I'm WARM-BLOODED! My body temperature is always 96.8° Fahrenheit! **(A/N: I think.)** GO HUMANS!" Sakura raised her arms above her head in her human moment.

"It's dangerous if you keep your window open, you know. You could get a cold, then the flu, then pneumonia, then die. Or a thief could come in through the window and take all of your stuff and kill you. Or a whole army of insects could—"

"Okay, okay. I get your point. If you're soo bothered by me keeping the window open all day, I'll close it," Sakura went over to the window and closed it to satisfy Sasuke.

"Are you going to be done brushing your hair soon?" Sasuke asked.

"Patience, dear Sasuke." Sakura replied.

Sasuke made a face at Sakura from behind so she wouldn't see him.

Sakura giggled and said, "Baka. **(A/N: which means idiot in Japanese for people who don't know..) **I'm standing in front of a mirror. I can see everything behind me." Then, she resumes her brushing and Sasuke watched her in silence. He noticed how her elegant arms moved up and down her long, pink hair. Her beautiful, rosy locks were separated into individual strands of her hair as the brush went through them. _Wait, what am I thinking?_ Sasuke thought to himself.

"Um, Sasuke?" Sakura said, stirring Sasuke out of his frozen state.

"Yeah?"

"Can you, um, stop staring at me like that…?"

"I wasn't staring."

"Yes, you were."

"No, I wasn't!"

"Er, sure. Whatever, it doesn't matter, I'm done."

They went outside and Sakura stretched her arms, absorbing the radiant sun. "Okay, then, next stop, Naruto's house!" She glanced at Sasuke and when he did not show any enthusiasm, she continued, "To Naruto's house!" Sakura raised her right arm diagonally from her body and pointed in the direction of Naruto's house. And Sasuke looked at her with amusement.

"Come on, I know a shortcut through the woods. We're kinda behind schedule because someone took forever doing her hair." Sasuke said.

"Hey! At least I'm not as infatuated with my hair as you!" She said, knowing her statement was a complete lie.

"Oh yeah, I definitely obsess over my hair. In fact, I used fifty different brands of shampoo this morning to clean it." His voice had sarcasm written all over it.

"See? I only use one bottle!" Sakura said, pretending not to hear the sarcasm.

"I don't even KNOW fifty brands!" Sasuke cried out and Sakura grinned at the distress she was causing him.

She lightly punched his arm and said, "Haha, you are so fun to toy with! You take everything so seriously, even a joke!" Then, she put her hand on his shoulder and said seriously, "There's no need to be in denial, Sasuke, everyone knows you use fifty bottles of shampoo."

"Sakura. Shut. Up."

"Okay, fine, I'll stop. But you do know you'll have to live with it."

"Live with what?"

"Me being like this annoying person."

Sasuke stopped by a tree and repeatedly hit his forehead on it. Ah, poor Sasuke. Sakura began to laugh hysterically and dropped to the ground clutching her side. A few seconds later, Sakura was still laughing, so Sasuke crouched down beside her and asked, "You okay?"

As her laughter subsided, Sakura replied, "Yeah, I'm fine. I was only laughing. You didn't hurt you head, did you?"

"Nope, I got my forehead protector. It didn't get scratched, right?"

Sakura leaned closer to examine it, then became aware how close her face was to Sasuke and immediately pulled herself back. Both of the ninjas were slightly blushing. "No, your forehead protector is still like new."

"Good. Well, come on, Naruto's probably wondering where we are."

They walked in silence for another minute or two. Then, Sakura screamed.

"Sakura!" Sasuke turned around to see what had happened.

Two large men had grabbed Sakura's arms and were restraining her.

"Let me go!" Sakura struggled to get free from the men's grip, but they were too strong.

"What do you thugs want?" Sasuke demanded.

"Give us all the money you have and no one gets hurt."

"We don't have any!" Sasuke yelled at them.

One of them grinned and said, "That's what they all say."

The other one said to Sasuke, "C'mon, kid. Just give us the money and your little girlfriend here won't get beaten to a pulp."

From what Sasuke could tell, the guys were probably never ninjas. They looked pretty strong, but he could most likely scare them away with his Shadow Clones or Fireballs.

"Okay, you asked for it. Shadow Clone technique!" Sasuke yelled and conjured two shadow clones.

The two abductors suddenly became more cautious. Sakura knew that Sasuke would probably attack and wanted her to get out of the way. She could not do much with the men restraining her arms, so she did the only thing she could think of at the moment. Something all women would do in this situation. _It'd be better if I was wearing heels, but oh well, _Sakura sighed. She raised her right leg, like she was marching, and quickly stomped on the man's foot with her heel. He let go of her arm to massage his foot and yelled in pain. She repeated her action with the other man and broke free of his grip. Sakura ran aside and Sasuke and his clones threw some shuriken at the men. Unfortunately, the thugs managed to dodge them. However, just as Sasuke predicted, the two men became aware of how much of a threat Sasuke and ran away.

"Are you alright, Sakura?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah, never better. You?"

"Fine. You sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, don't worry about me."

"We better hurry up. I bet Kakashi-sensei's already there."

They ran through the woods and at last, Naruto's house came in view.

"What took you guys so long?" Naruto asked.

"What IS it with guys and greetings?!" Sakura exclaimed while Sasuke smirked and Naruto looked at her with a confused expression on his face. "We decided to use a shortcut, but it turned out to be a long cut." Sakura said accusingly.

"Sor_ry_." Sasuke apologized and it was Sakura's turn to smirk.

"Come on, guys! Hurry up so we can start some serious ninja training!" Naruto cried out, full of energy.

At the training field

They went to the training field that Kakashi had told them to meet and looked to see if their sensei had arrived.

"What a surprise. He's not here." Sakura said.

"Yeah and we were worried that we'd be late this time." Sasuke said.

"Ugh! Why is he always late!" Naruto complained, "If he's reading that book of his…"

Just then, their sensei arrived. "Hello, Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura. Sorry I'm a tad bit late. I got distracted by the beauties of nature."

"Yes, of course you were!" Sakura exclaimed sarcastically.

"A tad bit?" Naruto cried.

"Distracted??" Sasuke said in disbelief.

"What, you don't believe your own sensei?" Kakashi asked.

"Wait a sec… didn't he use that excuse yesterday?" Naruto said.

"…Yeah! He did!" Sakura and Sasuke said simultaneously.

"I did? Shit." Kakashi said as his students glared at him angrily.

**A/N: I did want to add some more ducks by having Sakura doing a Summoning Jutsu in the woods to attack those guys. Then, I didn't because I didn't feel like it… and the fact she's only a genin and JUST graduated from the Academy. And if there's ****anyone**** out there who genuinely likes this story, please make yourself known! I want to write this story knowing that someone actually enjoys it. I don't want to waste my or anyone else's time because if there is enough people who dislike my story, FINE! I'll delete it. So, if anyone likes this story, please review. (same with the people who don't)**

**Thanks! D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I DON'T own Naruto.**

**I'm sorry for the long updates.**

Chapter 3

"Come on guys, _harder_." Sakura said to Naruto and Sasuke.

The Team was training with each other without their sensei. They did this every week taking turns. One time it would be Sasuke fighting against Naruto and Sakura and another time Naruto would fight against Sasuke and Sakura. This time, it was Sakura's turn to fight Sasuke and Naruto. She was determined to finally win against Sasuke and Naruto, but, apparently, they were not trying their hardest.

"Sakura, we _are_ doing our best. We're giving it 100 percent." Naruto lied. He and Sasuke were not actually giving all they got, for they feared they might hurt Sakura.

"Last time I checked, 40 percent wasn't the same as 100 percent." Sakura retorted.

"It seems only 40 because we've been training for so long. Naruto and I are exhausted." Sasuke said.

"_Come on_. I barely broke a sweat! Ducks could attack me with more force than you guys."

Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other, both had an expression that said: …what?

"Erm, Sakura, are you sure you're not getting sick from the heat? No hallucinations or anything?" Naruto asked.

"What? Nooo, I'm pretty sure I'm not. Why?" Sakura asked.

"Er, that ducks comment was kind of…random."

"HEY! Don't insult ducks! They OWN!"

"Yeah, I think it's time we finish our training session." Sasuke said.

"No! Come on, guys, please! Just one more round, please?" Sakura pleaded.

"Fine, Sakura." Sasuke replied.

"Yay! But. Give it all you got!" Sakura said seriously.

After the training session

Sakura gathered her last shuriken and placed it inside her pocket. She stood up and closed her eyes tightly for a second. She was extremely tried from their last fight and yet grateful that her teammates had fought their hardest. Sakura had not beaten them, but was very close. This fight was the longest one so far.

"Come one," Sasuke said, gripping her arm to steady Sakura.

Sakura opened her eyes, surprised. She thought both of her teammates departed, but obviously, only Naruto left. "Huh?" Sakura said.

"There's no way you're walking home by yourself like this. You're way too tired. I'm coming with you." Sasuke replied.

"Erm, okay." Sakura answered dizzily. She stood up and attempted to clear her foggy mind. The pink-haired kuniochi took one step and would have fallen on the ground if it had not been for Sasuke. He had grabbed her arm before her body plummeted on the grass.

He glared at her sternly while Sakura grinned sheepishly before he muttered to himself, "I knew we shouldn't have done that last round." Then he said more loudly, "Okay, you hold onto my arm the entire walk if you don't want to trip on air every five seconds."

"No, Sasuke, thanks, I'm fine." Sakura said. She took another step, but her body betrayed her and Sakura stumbled again.

Sasuke looked at her patiently, wondering why she just did not agree and listen to him. After all, he was doing this for her own safety. "Sakura, you are still exhausted from the last battle," he told her gently and added, "It's either that or I'm gonna carry you on my back."

"Alright, fine." Sakura agreed grumpily and held onto his arm. Sasuke smiled, glad that she finally agreed and started off towards the direction of Sakura's house, _not_ taking the "long-cut." cough.

"You should've just quit before you got this tired, Sakura." Sasuke said accusingly, but Sakura simply shrugged.

"After a few seconds, she quietly said, "I know."

"Then why?"

"Why do I push myself? Because." Sakura sighed and looked upwards at the sky. Sasuke looked at her, waiting got her to elaborate.

"…Because?" Sasuke said.

"…I-I don't know if I should tell you. I…it. I-I don't know." Sakura was suddenly more alert and looked as if she was talking more to herself than Sasuke.

"It's okay, Sakura, you can trust me."

"I train so hard to…prove…something…to, um, a certain type of people." Sakura said.

Sasuke glanced at her, once again waiting to clear herself. Sakura noticed he was still looking at her, so she continued, "When I was six years old, I had a brother who was three…"

_When did Sakura have a brother?_ Sasuke thought.

"…I remember I used to play a lot with him. I loved spending my day with him and I used to have so much fun..."

_Used to?_ Sasuke thought.

"On his fourth birthday, he revealed that he had a special power. My brother could manipulate water and add air and form them as one. The Hidden Mist Village saw my brother as a threat because they feared that Konoha would use my brother as an advantage during war. So, th-they sent out ninjas to negotiate with the Council of Konoha. However, the Hokage assured the Mist ninjas that our village would never do such a thing and fight the Hidden Mist Village." Sakura's voice suddenly became stronger and bolder, "But the Hidden Mist Village would not believe them, and so they took matters in their own hands. The Hidden Mist Village sent out a ninja to assassin my innocent little brother." She paused and tears formed in her eyes. Her voice shook as she continued, "My little, four year old brother was murdered by that ninja, when I was seven and he was only four!" Her hands became fists. "He only had four years to live in this world and then his life was shattered, broken, gone. The Hidden Mist Village agreed to pay for their act. But was one of their young, baby brothers who barely loved killed? No. Only that ninja, or instrument, was executed. That's why I train so hard. So no one dare lay a finger on the ones I love. No one would be unjustly killed like my sweet innocent brother. That's why." She then collapsed on the ground, her face buried in her hands. Through her muffled sobs, she said, "He didn't do anything to them. He was a g-good person, always sh-shared and cared f-for others. He didn't d-deserve to die at such a y-young age." Thankfully, Sasuke and Sakura had not reached the center of town so no one saw them. Sakura had completely broken down and now tears ran down the side of her face.

"Shh, shh, it's okay, Sakura," Sasuke was holding her in a snug embrace and Sakura was crying into his arm. "Don't worry, Naruto and I will make sure you become as strong as possible." He wiped away her tears with his thumb and looked into her watery, green eyes. The pain he saw in them stabbed Sasuke's heart and he said to her, "C'mon, give me a smile. A big one from "happy-go-lucky" Sakura!

Sakura looked up into his black onyx eyes and smiled a small, sad smile that had a touch of hope. Then, she returned his hug and murmured, "Thanks, Sasuke."

"Anytime." He whispered into her ear.

**Please review! Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. sob**

**A/N: There is a big time span between the chapters so I wanted to clear it up.**

**Chapter 1-Chapter 2: approximately a year or so**

**Chapter 2-Chapter 3: like 3-5 months**

**Chapter 3- Chapter 4: six months, I guess..**

Chapter 4

Wow. He had done it. He couldn't believe he did it, but he did. Sasuke had asked Sakura out on a date. As Sasuke walked to the Sakura's house, he thought, _Oh god. Deep breaths, Sasuke. DEEP BREATHS. You can do this. _Our poor Sasuke was a nervous mess for his very first date. He almost walked right past his date's house, but stopped and knocked on the door. Let the fun begin.

Sakura answered the door and smiled. Sasuke had not really dressed up for the date, however Sakura donned semi-formal clothes. She wore a black mini skirt that had sparkly white rhinestones on it here and there. She wore a white, long-sleeved shirt under a green spaghetti-strap that had green sparkles on the neck of the shirt. Her shirt matched her eyes as Sasuke immediately noticed.

"Hi, Sasuke!" Sakura bounced outside with as much energy as usual. She gave him another big smile and Sasuke thought to himself, _Must not kill myself for putting me under this much pressure…Okay Sasuke you can do this. Just act like how you always would around Sakura. It's only crazy, fun-loving Sakura. Pfft, yeah, only her and the exhausting pressures of a date. Why do I always put myself down during my pep talks?_

"Hey Sakura! You ready to go?"

"Yup! So, where are er going?"

"Oh, I thought we could stop by one of those food stands or something."

"Alright, sounds fun!" Sakura said, all pumped up. Sasuke winced, wondering where she got all her energy.

They walked around town, passing several food stands. Sakura asked why they just did not stop by one of them to eat and Sasuke replied by stating he was looking for a decent place. Finally, when they stopped at a food stand, Sakura noticed the food stand was a little more than decent, actually it was more like…expensive.

"Erm, you sure this restaurant is okay with you?" Sakura asked timidly.

"Yeah, why? Does it bother you?" Sasuke asked.

"No, of course not! I'm fine!" Sakura answered.

They went inside and both ordered food. While waiting for their food, that evil, awkward silence decided to visit Sasuke and Sakura.

"So, um, how was your day yesterday?" Sasuke said. Wow, that was pathetic.

"Er, good, I guess. It was kind of boring, I didn't really get to do much…so how was yours?"

"Okay."

Just then, a waiter arrived with their food. Sakura picked up he chopsticks and put some food in her mouth. She tasted various foods, like lettuce and cheese. **(Pick a random salad that she could be eating.)** After she swallowed, Sakura said, "I wonder what popcorn with cheese would taste like."

Sasuke stopped chewing for a moment and stared at Sakura. Then, he shrugged his shoulders. Sasuke finished his bite and said, "Wow, Sakura, are you seriously contemplating what popcorn and cheese would taste like?"

"No, seriously. Like would it taste gross if you melted cheese and then poured that onto the popcorn?"

"I'm sure it's probably really delicious or really disgusting."

"Hmm, I want to try that someday."

"Good luck with that."

"Aww, thanks Sasuke!"

Sasuke sweatdropped.

They finished eating and left the restaurant.

"Where do you want to go now?" Sasuke asked while they were outside, in the sunny weather.

"Let's go to the park! It'll be really nice in the evening." Sakura said enthusiastically.

"Okay." Sasuke replied. "So, is being a ninja what you expected?" He asked on their way to the park.

"I guess so, but the missions are super easy." Sakura answered.

"Really? They're not that bad…"

"Yes, they are and Sasuke, I know you agree with me. If you don't, there is something wrong with your head."

"Well, their difficulty level is where they should be."

"Come on! We've been ninjas for almost more than half a year and the only missions we are assigned are the easiest out of all the D-Rank missions."

They had reached the park and sat down on a nearby bench.

"I'm glad they're so easy, so then, I know no one will likely get hurt, especially you Sakura."

Sakura looked down and said, "You don't need to be so protective, Sasuke. I can handle it. But, thanks, anyway." She intertwined her hand into his and squeezed it. "OH MY GOD! NO WAY!" Sakura jumped off the bench and ran to one of the food carts on the path.

Sasuke got up to follow her, curious at what had caused her random excitement. When he was by Sakura, she showed him what she had purchased. It was a box with yellow, chick-shaped marshmallows in it. Yes, it was a box of Chick Peeps.

"These are, like, the best marshmallows I've ever tasted! I love these things!" Sakura exclaimed. She opened the box and put on in her mouth. "Mmm! Delicious!" She cried when she finished chewing. "You want one?' Sakura offered.

"No, thanks. I'll, uh, let you enjoy the whole box." Sasuke replied.

"Okay," Sakura shrugged and put another Chick Peep into her mouth. "Hmm, maybe we should head back. I think it's going to be dark soon,"

"Alright," Sasuke replied.

"Okay, then." Sakura looked around her. "Which way?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes, fully knowing Sakura knew exactly which way. She was probably in to mood to act silly because she was so hyper from those sugar-filled marshmallows. He grabbed her hand and said, "Come on."

When she fell in step with him, Sakura glanced at Sasuke. She expected him to let go of her hand. But he did not. She smiled softly to herself and said, "I had a lot of fun tonight, Sasuke."

"Me, too."

"GASP! Emotionless Sasuke had FUN!" Sakura said in a shocked voice. Sasuke smiled, amused and Sakura continued, "And he just SMILED! I think that it was a genuine smile, too! Two in one night! You're on a roll, Sasuke!"

"Shut up, Sakura."

She stuck her tongue out at him. They had now reached Sakura's house. The sky was already dark and the stars were spread across the sky. Sakura looked up to observe the night sky. "It's amazing, isn't it? It's so pretty how the stars are so shiny and bright."

Sasuke then had an idea. "Close your eyes, Sakura."

"Huh, why?"

"Because I want to show you something. Now, close your eyes."

"Okay, fine." Sakura closed her eyes. Sasuke stood behind her and put his hands over his eyes. He activated his Sharingan and looked up at the night sky. Sasuke sent a small amount of chakra through his arms and onto his hands, so now what he saw through is Sharingaan eyes when he looked at the sky was the same thing Sakura saw. Sakura gasped in amazement because what she saw was absolutely breathtaking. Sasuke's Sharingan enhanced the sky's appearance tenfold. The stars glowed even more brightly and Sakura was able to see the different colors of the balls of gases in the sky. She absorbed the sight for a few more moments longer and then Sasuke deactivated his kekkei genkai.

Sakura opened her eyes and turned around to face Sasuke. "Wow, that was incredible, Sasuke!"

"I thought you might like it." He said with a shy smile.

"I loved it!" She suddenly reached up and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you so much."

"…Oh…well, thanks for the compliments." He said and smiled. "Have a good night's sleep." Sasuke squeezed her hand and he added, "See you tomorrow."

"Bye, Sasuke." She said and went inside. Sasuke watched her go and stood there for a second, then walked away from the house.

**A/N: I'm sorry if you guys thought there was a lot of smiling. I'm sorry! It's just hat smiling is good for the soul! …And yeah, I have no other excuse. Please review! Thanks a bunch!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Same as usual guys. I don't own Naruto.**

**A/N: This is where the action begins. I'm scared. I never wrote any real action scenes before.**

Chapter 5

It is now three years later. Word has it that Akatsuki may be planning to attack one or more of the villages. Their attack is rumored to occur in one or two weeks. Therefore, if Konoha is attacked, the ninjas of the Hidden Leaf Village are preparing for any attack. Team 7 has been getting stronger and stronger. If an allied Village is attacked, the Konoha ninjas are prepared to defend that Village, also.

One Week Later

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura were at the training fields, sparring with each other. This was all part of their preparations for any attack. Sakura was sitting on the grass, watching Sasuke and Naruto fight. Naruto had created countless clones. In turn, Sasuke was dodging and attacking the clones and their punches and kicks. Sasuke jumped onto the ground and performed his Dragon Fire Technique. Naruto's clones were getting beaten by the second. Sakura then saw a group of clones approaching Sasuke from the rear and attack him with a punch. However, their attack was not successful because Sauke whipped around to throw **(or blow…)** a Fireball at them. Naruto and his clones avoided the attack by dodging. They paused for a second, standing on the ground, heavily breathing. Sasuke reached for a kunai when Kakashi appeared on the field. Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura looked at their sensei with curiosity.

"The Fifth is calling everyone to the Hokage building roof. She has an important message to deliver." Kakashi said.

"Okay, let's go!" Naruto exclaimed.

_Hmm, _Sasuke thought. _I think I might know why Tsunade-sama called the shinobi, but I hope I'm not right._ He glanced over at Sakura, who had a grim, yet determined look on her face.

When they arrived at the roof, the Team assembled into their designated positions among the other ninja. A few moments later, Tsunade arrived.

"Alright!" Tsunade cried. "I have been informed that the Akatsuki will be attacking tomorrow morning. Today, we will assume Konoha's battle formation. First, we shall evacuate the Village. After that, I have assigned Teams at different locations on Konoha's borders. Therefore, whenever the Akatsuki attacks, we will be prepared. Move out!"

"Yes, ma'am!" The Konoha ninjas responded.

Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura assisted their fellow Chunin in leading the non-shinobi of Konoha to safety. They were assigned to help the northeastern part of Konoha. They first assembled everyone of one street, did a head count, and then led the villagers to the secret underground shelterof Konoha. As the last street of Konoha was emptied, the very top of the Sun peeked out sneakily, threatening to disappear any second.

"Good job, Team." Kakashi said. "We have been assigned to stand watch near the eastern side of Konoha. The tents and supplies should be there already. Follow me." He jumped from roof to roof and the rest of the Team followed.

When they reached their site, the supplies and tents lay neatly in a pile. There were two tents, obviously one for the males, and the other for the females. Among the supplies were pillows, sheets, and blankets. There was also a first-aid kit with bandages and other medical supplies. Sakura smirked to herself as she shuffled through the contents of the box. Her Team did not need most of the medical supplies as long as Sakura could still move and act regularly. After all, Tsunade, one of the greatest medical ninjas, had taught her. Tsunade had taught her much about the medical jutsu.

Even though Team 7 all had trained together, the students had private lessons from other shinobi. Tsunade was obviously Sakura's mentor; Kakashi was Sasuke's and Jiraiya was Naruto's. They were taught new jutsus, especially after the rumor of an attack by the Akatsuki. Even with the very beginnings of that rumor, the teachers had decided to increase their training.

"Okay, Sakura, take one tent and the rest of us will take the other one." Kakashi said.

"Hey! How come Sakura gets one all to herself?" Naruto, the 15-year old with a supposedly mature brain, objected.

"It's cause I'm a girl, you dolt!" Sakura punched his head, not using any chakra on her fist, but nevertheless creating a large bump. She walked off into the thicker part of the woods to set up her tent.

Sasuke grinned at Naruto's stupidity and Kakashi put his head onto his left hand, staring disbelievingly at the dizzy Naruto and ordered, "Naruto, come help me set up the tent. Sasuke, go help Sakura set up hers."

Sasuke walked to Sakura and picked up the nail and the extra hammer. He took one of the corners of the tent, put the nail through it, and hammered it onto the ground. He looked up at his girlfriend and was startled to see she was so pale. **(Yes, I know Sakura is already pale. He's not saying that he thinks she should get out in the sun more; he's saying that she looked paler than usual.)** "Hey, you okay?" Sasuke asked.

She looked up and answered, "Wha? Yeah…"

"It's gonna be okay. Don't worry." He smiled reassuringly and kissed her forehead.

Sakura smiled gratefully and returned the kiss on his lips. She put her arms around his neck and Sasuke put his arms around Sakura's waist to deepen the kiss. A few seconds later, Sakura and Sasuke pulled away.

"C'mon, we need to get this tent up." Sakura said.

Later, the Team sat around a campfire. Kakashi stood up and said, "Okay, we'll all rest for a little while and then get up to stay on patrol. That way we won't be awake all night and be half asleep if the enemies come this way."

"Good night, everyone." Sakura said, stretching her arms and going into the direction of the tent.

"Night," the males replied in unison.

"Hey, Sasuke, why don't you go give your girlfriend a goodnight kiss?" Naruto asked mockingly. **(No, he's not jealous. He just likes to make fun of Sasuke. You should try it sometimes.)**

Naruto stood, with an evil grin in his face. Kakashi appeared to be bored, but on the inside, he was enjoying the free entertainment. Sakura had turned around and was glaring at Naruto, "Oh my God, Naruto. You're such a brat!" Sasuke looked at Naruto with a surprised expression. He so did not just challenge an Uchiha!

Sasuke walked to Sakura and kissed her on the cheek. "Good night, Sakura." He said with love.

"Good night, Sasuke." Sakura replied. Then, Sasuke looked at Naruto triumphantly.

"Okay, time to go to sleep." Kakashi declared.

In the tent, Kakashi, Naruto, and Sasuke rolled out their sleeping bags and went to sleep. Sasuke lay down, thinking of the enemies they might face.

A couple hours later

"Naruto! Sasuke! Time to get up!" Kakashi announced.

"Huh? …But it feels like we just went to… sleep." Naruto said sleepily.

"Well, too bad! Come on, we have to get up." Kakashi said.

Naruto and Sasuke yawned and rubbed their eyes.

"You should have woken Sakura up first. We might have had one more minute to sleep." Naruto complained.

"I did wake her up first; she's already up and about." Kakashi said. "C'mon, we have to roam the forest for any enemies."

After several minutes, Naruto was wide-awake from the help of his teammates. This "help" involved throwing a bucket of water on Naruto.

"Ugh, you guys got me all wetttt." Naruto said.

"Stop whining, Naruto. You'll get dry by running through the forest." Sasuke said.

They heard some rustling among the trees and glanced in that direction. Two ninjas walked out from the trees and one said in a deep mechanical voice, "Well, well. Look at what we have here." **(If you are trying to figure out who it with the voice description, don't rely on it because it wasn't very good.)**

Sasuke looked up, anger exploding in his eyes. Sakura had an alarmed expression on her face. She stood in her fighting stance. Naruto and Kakashiu both had surprised yet ready looks on their faces.

"Okay, Team. Prepare yourselves for a battle." Kakashi quietly said to his teammates.

**Please review! Thank you guys so much! **


End file.
